


The Doctor and the Disc

by mphelmsman



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Discworld mention, I had to write this, John is a Discworld fan, M/M, RIP Terry Pratchett, Sir Terry's Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphelmsman/pseuds/mphelmsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes home to an unusually quiet Doctor. What has happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and the Disc

John was very quiet when Sherlock came back from Bart's, He just sat and stared while he idly fondled a book that the detective had seen from time to time. It was a foolish fantasy book so Sherlock had deleted it multiple times.

 

Still he hated it when his doctor did not come to life as he usually did when Sherlock strode in the door. The detective's forehead wrinkled, "John?"

 

The bloggers head snapped up with a small gasp."Huh?....Yes, what have you got."

 

Sherlock observed his beloved friend, his eyes narrowing, "Someone has died." he stated confidently.

 

John swallowed hard,"He wasn't murdered, Sherlock, you wouldn't be interested." He looked back down at the book he fondled.

 

"Family member." Another deduction.

 

"Not...really. Never met the man actually." He looked at the cover that had the most ridiculous title. What importance could be in a book called 'Thud!'?

 

John got up and carefully shelved the book then turned and embraced Sherlock, shaking slightly in the detectives embrace. "But if Terry Pratchett and his books never existed I would never lived long enough to walk into the Bart's lab one January 29th."

 

Sherlock blinked in confusion and simply held the man he loved. Later he made tea without being asked and later still...long after John had wearily made his way to bed he drifted over to the shelf and tentatively pulled the book off the shelf. Perhaps there was something worthwhile in them after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in loving memory of the Greatest author I have ever read, Sir Terry Pratchett. He was always the author I have tried the most to write like although I could never touch his brilliance. And I honestly think that John would be a fan of the books, especially the Watch Books.


End file.
